U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,205 entitled Electric Pepper Mill issued on Dec. 14, 2004 discloses an electric pepper mill comprising a motor; batteries; a conducting element movable between an action position when the pepper mill is inverted, wherein it closes a circuit consisting of the motor and the batteries and a non-action position when the pepper mill is upright, wherein the circuit is opened; and a cover being capable of connecting the batteries together in a first position, and being out of electrical contact with the batteries when turned to a second position; whereby when the cover is in the first position, the motor is powered by the batteries, and in turns, the pepper mill works to grind pepper when the mill is inverted, and the pepper mill stops working when it is in the upright position. Due to the high current thought the circuit, sparks may be generated by the conducting element each time it closes the circuit and there is a need to provide an electric spice mill comprising a power unit that reduces the likelihood of generating such sparks.